The Ninja Keyblade
by sageof6way
Summary: After his world is consumed by darkness Naruto set on a journey to stop the heartless/ After fourth war. Short first chapter but will be longer. It will be Naruto/Aqua later in the story or Naruto/ Kari along with the female have a massive crush from the worlds might turn to heram
1. Prologue Short

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto

The Ninja Keyblade

Prologue Short

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

A blond teen was lying down of the grass when the sky turned "that is strange," he thought.

He got up and ran to his village as he got closer he saw it consumed in darkness. Black creatures with yellow eyes approached him. "What are they; are they responsible for my villages death," he thought as the creature attack.

The blond Naruto took out a kunai fought with the creatures but could beat them "how my kunais aren't working," he thought he tries ninjutsu and takes a few out but more pop up "not good," he thought as he is totally surrounded. The creature attack him as he tries to block a light appears in his hand and he is holding some sword that looks like a key. As the creature hits it he disappears in a black mist.

Naruto charges the creature and slash and hacks them with his new sword. After beating them a giant creature with part of his chest missing in a shape that looks like a heart attack him.

Naruto rushes forward and slash his at the creature. He finally takes it out with a Rasengan to his head. Naruto was breathing hard as he looks around he feel something pulling him into the black abyss under his feet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

In a dark town the blond was on the ground. He came to and saw he was not in the village "where am I? My village; my friends," he shouted.

So you hold the Keyblade; the heartless will keep come at you as long as you wield it," said a deep voice.

Naruto turns around "who are you?" asked the blond.

A brown haired man walks up "Names is Leon and you are?" he asked.

Namikaze Naruto Sage of the Leaf," said Naruto.

"I need to test you to see if you can use that blade," said Leon as he brings up his gunsword.

Naruto hand glows and the Keyblade appears "I would rather not fight," said Naruto as bullets are shot at Naruto.

Naruto disappears with substitution and gets behind the brown haired man and goes for a slash. Leon barely blocked it "he is fast," thought the man as he has trouble keeping up with the ninja's attacks.

Leon is kicked into a building as Naruto starts to walk away when his name is called out "wait; I underestimated you," said Leon.

"I am leaving," said the blond.

"I world need the Keyblade warrior; my friends would love to meet you," said Leon.

Naruto smiled "I will go with you but if you make one move against me; I will kill you," said the blond.

The two make it to a town house and enters it. Narut0o looks around "Leon so you brought a guest," said a voice.

A young female with ninja attire walks up "Your Namikaze Naruto," said the female eyes widen.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Sorry; any ninja worth their salt heard of the Legendary second toad sage of the leaf; aka you," she said

"You know who I am; can I get your name?" Naruto asked.

"I am the Great Ninja Yuffie," she said

"It a pleasure to meet a fellow ninja," said the blond.

A young brown haired girl runs in "Leon their coming," she said as a black creature appear only to be punch out the window by Naruto.

"We have to fight," said Leon as he hoists his sword on his shoulder. The two run out and sees a hundred heartless "how did they get in," said Leon

Naruto growl "don't know but they are going back," said the blond as he look at Yuffie. "Yuffie throw those kunai," said Naruto as he tosses five kunai to ninja girl.

"Understood," she said as she launches all five of them. In a yellow the whole army is wiped out as Naruto looks back "still need to master," he thought.

Yuffie looks awe shocked "That was the flying Thunder God," she said with stars in her eyes.

Leon runs up "I can't stay; I am putting this world in danger," said the blond.

"We can give a gummie ship that will take you to the next world," said the swordsman.

Naruto sigh "I accept; I will leave immediately so you guy get some peace," said Naruto.

Naruto is given the gummie ship and leaves the world on his new journey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Prologue

This is the first chapter very short but will be longer. Naruto is holding the kingdom key right now.

I need different world for Naruto to visit.

It has to be Disney based, Pixar, DreamWorks anything from Disney. No star wars cause they just bought the franchise. It can be cartoon also from the Disney channel.

The three I am planning on doing is

Toy Story

Cars; that should be interesting

One I have not seen Robin Hood with the animals.\

Those are the three I am going to do

End


	2. Hercules World

This will be between Drop dream 3d and hopefully KH 3.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto or Disney

The Ninja Keyblade

**Reaction Command**

**Limit Break**

Mission prompt

Mount Olympus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the throne room and man with bread was sitting on a chair as dark energy appears around him. Next to him is a man with a bald head and white beard. "Soon I shall have my host," he said with a dark chuckle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto landed in a forest and went in one direction. He saw a female with a bow fighting of some heartless. Naruto summons a key blade and help her out.

After the heartless are beaten Naruto sees the female "who are you?" asked the female.

Namikaze Naruto; and you," asked Naruto.

"My name is Artemis, goddess of the hunt," she said.

She sees his weapons "I see you have a Keyblade," she said.

"I normally don't ask for help but I need assistance," said the goddess.

"Why do you need help?" asked Naruto.

"My father Zeus attacked his children. In a final effort my brother Apollo grabbed me and tossed me off," said Artemis.

"I will help," said Naruto.

The two looked in the distance and head towards Olympus. The they get to the base as a mist appears and a man with Shark like feature walk up "so The Jinchuuriki is the Key wielder," said the man.

Kisame," said Naruto.

"I see you are shocked that I am alive; Master Xehanort gave me a chance to kill.

Kisame grabs his sword "now you will go no further

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Play music Vim Vigor.

"Now you don't have the green beast to help you," said Kisame as Naruto pulls his Keyblade.

Naruto attack Kisame and hit Kisame with his Keyblade. "Water Style Water Shark bomb," he said

**Naruto jumps on the water sharks and throws his Keyblade hitting Kisame sending him back**

**Naruto back "fire your arrow," said Naruto as Artemis fires her arrows as inflames them with fire jutsu.**

Naruto charges and slashes Kisame with his grunt from the attack. "Water Clone Jutsu," said Kisdame as he back away and the ten clones attack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mission destroy the clone

Naruto charges the first one destroying it. Artemis fire her arrow killing several of them. As the blond throws his blade hitting destroying like a boomerang. Kisame jumps back in

Mission Defeat Kisame

Kisame runs forward brandishing his sword "you skilled," said the sahakr man

"**Fire your arrows," said Naruto as she does with Naruto inflaming it with ma fire jutsu.**

"I will not lose," said Kisame as everything slows down.

End Vim Vigor

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisame backed "I have too much to accomplish," said Kisame as he disappears in water

Naruto looks at the home of the gods. "Let go Naruto," said the Goddess.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Mount Olympus the two make their way to fork "where too?" asked Naruto.

"We have to free my father," she said as they make their way to the Throne room.

They are stopped by a man wearing red armor and the other one wearing a yellow armor and purple skin "Artemis; father want to talk to you," said the man with the purple skin.

Naruto's eyes narrowed "careful I can sense darkness in them," said as Artemis cocks an arrow.

"Apollo deal with you sister," said the shorts god.

"Very well Aries," said the god the moon as he pulls sword.

"That will not be needed," said a crackly voice as the man from the throne room appears "you," shouted Artemis as she lets arrow fly but is blocked by man weapons.

"You head to my puppet and protect him," said the man

Naruto's eyes widen "a Keyblade," growled Naruto as he pulls out his own.

Play 13th dilemma

Defeat the man

"I am a key master," said the man.

"Fire," he shouted as Naruto goes through hand seal with water erupting from.

Naruto blocks a slash from the demented master.

**Let see you handle this," said the man as he fire a black energy.**

**Naruto cloak appears and lets out a roar destroying the energy and then hits the man with a red chakra tail sending him back.**

"**The perfect host," said the man**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto jumps up and slash "thundaga," shouted the Keyblade master as lightening hits Naruto.

**Fire your arrow," shouted Naruto as Artemis fires it with Naruto put a flam on it.**

"You are skilled boy," said the master

**Let's see you handle this," he said as he fire black energy.**

**Naruto cloak appears and lets out a roar destroying the energy and then hit the master with his a red charka sending him back.**

**The perfect host," said the master**

Naruto charges and unleashes a combo sending the man back

End Battle

I will call this a draw; ninja," said the as he walks away.

The two head to the throne room and sees Zeus on the ground.

"What happened," said the god.

"You don't remember father?" asked Artemis.

"It looks like that man made you his puppet," said Naruto.

"I was too weak to resist that man control," said Zeus. He turns to Naruto "thank you Keyblade wieldier," said the king of gods.

"It is my job Lord Zeus," said Naruto with a bow.

"Who was that man?" asked Naruto. "Not to sound arrogant he toyed with me during our battle," said Naruto.

"No one has toyed with me since I beat the Juubi," said Naruto.

"His name Xehanort Keyblade Master and one of the strongest," said Zeus.

"He want to start what I have heard for another Keyblade master is the second Keyblade war," said the king god.

"I will leave you to rebuild," said Naruto as he looks at Artemis "thank you Naruto; for helping me," said the goddess as she hugs him

Naruto smiles making her blush as he turns the king of god. I hope you can rebuild Lord Zeus," said Naruto.

"My family will help me," said the king of Gods.

Naruto leaves the holy home and goes to his gummie ship.

Artemis; you have a crush," said Zeus as she was blushing

"Quite father; I admire his strength; that is all," she said as her blush intensifies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Acquired Keyblade Goddess Hunt,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

A/N:

Naruto's Keyblade

Kingdom Key: No special attributes

Goddess Hunt: Increase the strength of earth ninjutsu and magic as well as defense

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Artemis is Naruto partner in the Hercules level. I am going a little unique. Instead of going with the main heroes I will minor character to fight beside Naruto

Naruto will face the Akatsuki that were revived by Xehanort.

I have the music listed when fighting in a event battle. You can find them on YouTube.

Hope that was not too bad I can't wrote heartless battles it will be too confusing.

Naruto will meet the others later in the story

"


	3. American Ninja

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto

The Ninja Keyblade

American Ninja

**Reaction Command**

**Limit Break**

Mission Prompt 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**New York City**

Naruto appeared in a square as it was dark out. He walked out and saw a dragon of red scales fighting a bunch of heartless. Rushing in and slashes the first Heartless with his Keyblade.

Naruto turns his head as the dragon stands up "thank; I don't know what they are but they are strong," said the dragon.

"Here they come," said Naruto as he takes out the first heartless while the dragon sweeps his tail taking some of them out.

"**Naruto jump on the dragon back "need fire," said Naruto as he goes hand seals "Wind Stlye: Air Cutter," said Naruto as he fire wind at the flames launched from the dragon taking out the rest of them.**

"So who are?" asked the Dragon with a growl.

"Namikaze Naruto; what is your name?" asked Naruto.

"Jake Long; but what was that weapon you used," asked the boy.

You're a Keyblade warrior," said an old voice as a short man with blue robe appear.

"Grandpa," said Jake.

"So it was the heartless," said the old man.

Naruto looks at him "what do you mean," asked Naruto.

"They attacking all over; the heartless and the one who summoned them was the Dark dragon," said the old man.

"I beat him," said Jake

"Someone released him and he now had an army of heartless working for him," said the man.

Do you know where he is?" asked Naruto as he grips his Keyblade

"Rose went to find him and I fear she needs help," said the old man.

"We have to help her," shouted Jake as he flies off.

Naruto turns to the old man "I will go after him," said the blond as he runs off

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appears at the high school and sees a blond haired girl fighting and bunch of heartless. She just slashed at one with a pike.

Naruto jumps down and slashes one of the heartless as they swarm around the two.

Naruto looks around and attack as Rose uses her spear stabbing on as Naruto makes one disappear right after another.

After finishing them off Naruto looks at the blond girl "thanks for your help," she said as Jake lands.

"Do we know who summoned the dark dragon?" asked Jake.

The old man walks out "dragon council has found out," said grandpa. He is a former Keyblade master named Xehanort. He is no longer in this world," said the older man

"There is more isn't there," said Naruto locking gaze with grandpa.

"He revived the huntsclan leader as well," said grandpa.

"Naruto I might need you; your Keyblade could help fight The Dark Dragon," said Jake.

"Do we have a way to locate the dragon?" asked Naruto.

They shake their heads "fine I can sense negative energy," said Naruto as he sit in lotus style.

"Found some with evil intent," said the blond as he gets up. "He is in the park," said Naruto.

"We have to go," said Jack as he and Naruto run off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They get to the park and sees a man with a dragon helmet and red robes "the huntsclan," said Jake.

"So my master was correct. The American Dragon," said the man as grabs Jake and tosses him.

"You the Hunts leader and you death dragon," he snarled as he dodges an attack.

"The Keyblade how nice," he said as he pulls out a spear

Play Vim Vigor

No one will beat me

Mission: Defeat the Huntsclan leader

Let us begin," said the leader as he charges in speed and slash Jake then kicks him away.

**Now Die," he shouted **

**Naruto appears behind kicking the Leader in the air. **

**Jake grabs him in the sky and throws him away.**

"**Damn dragon" shouted the leader.**

Spear thrust," said the man as he hits Naruto sending him back. Jake catches him

**I need fire," said Naruto as he goes through hand seal blowing wind out hitting the hunts leader.**

"**Hot," he said.**

The chuckles as his dragon tattoo on his face "you will know fear," he said as he transform in a dark red dragon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Play Desire for all that is lost

"Now let's see you stand up to this," said the evil Dragon.

"Fire," he shouted as he lunches a fire ball out of his mouth.

It is aimed at Jake but Naruto blocks "Naruto," said Jake as green energy swirls around the ninja healing him.

**Die," said the dragon as flies low but Naruto jumps on it's head and slams it head with his Keyblade knocking him to the ground.**

Naruto jumps off slashing the heartless dragon with Jake spitting fire balls at him.

Enough," he shouted as he took flight again.

He flies mid and slams his tail into Naruto forcing him back.

**Die," said the evil Dragon flying low but Naruto jumps up and slams his head with the Keyblade knocking him to the ground.**

Naruto jumps and unleashes a combo as it goes in slow motion

"I shall kill all dragons," he said as the final attack finishes him.

End battle

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dark shroud surrounds the downed enemy as a red heart flies out to a waiting hand "thank you," said a deep voice as it flies off.

"That was the dark dragon," said Jake as reverted back to his human form.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At grandpas shop Naruto had his eyes closes "we will have to wait," I can't sense him," said Naruto.

"So we have to wait?" said Jake with a growl.

Naruto crosses his arms "attacking an unknown would be suicide," said the blond.

"The dark will revel himself," said Naruto. "Until then I will get stronger," said the blond as he clutches his head and falls down

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the deep dive Naruto awake "where am I?" asked the blond as he looks around and sees a platform with a blue haired girl.

Naruto backs up as a figure walks up "what; who are you?" asked the blond as it revels itself to be the blue haired girl.

"My name is Master Aqua," she said as a Keyblade appears in her hand as she charges Naruto who little time to react as he brought up his Keyblade.

"Why are you attacking me?" asked Naruto as he slashes the blue haired disarming her.

"You know little," she said as it reappears in her hand and the battle continues.

Aqua's speed increases and kicks Naruto "thunder," she shouted as a bolt hits Naruto.

"Fire," she said as she fire flames at Naruto who dodges at the last second.

The two charges each other but Naruto disappears in an after image and reappear behind her knocking to the ground "it seem you have the skills need," said the blue haired female as her blade disappears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto follows suit "my name as I said is Aqua; right now I am currently in a coma in the Mysterious tower guarded by master Yin Sid," she said.

"So what do you need me for?" he asked.

"I need you to get to the Master and tell him that it is time," she said.

"Very well," said Naruto as Aqua fades away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto wakes up "are you alright?" asked Jake.

"Yes thank you; but I have to leave find a friend," he said.

"Take care young Keyblade wielder," said grandpa.

Naruto get to the park and take out his gummie ship and flies away from the world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Acquired Keyblade Dragon fang

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto Keyblade

Kingdom Key: No special attributes

Goddess Hunt: Increase the strength of earth ninjutsu and magic as well as defense

Dragon Fang: Increase fire based attack.


	4. Meeting the Master

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto

The Ninja Keyblade

Meeting the Master

**Reaction Comman**d

**Limit Break**

Mission Prompt 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mysterious tower

Naruto appeared next to a tower and saw a door. Walking through it he gets into a small room with a stair case. He is attacked by several red nocturne heartless.

Naruto attack them without mercy until there are defeated as Continues his way up fighting heartless. He gets to a room with a giant desk and chair. On the far corner is a bookshelf and a door to a room.

"So the Keyblade wielder," said a deep voice.

Naruto looks around and sees a tall man with a blue robe and a pointy hat "who are you?" asked Naruto.

"You can call me Yen Sid Keyblade Master," said the man

"Aqua sent me a message," said Naruto. "It is time," he said.

Yen Sid stands up "follow me," said Master Sid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They get to a dark room with light shinning as a heart. "This will take you inside her heart were you will find her trapped," said Yen Sid.

"Any advice," asked Naruto.

"Not all is what it seems," said Sid.

Naruto heads to the heart shaped portal as everything goes black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He appears next to an ocean with a dark sky and ominous moon. He walks a few feet when several soldier heartless appear and attack.

Naruto take out his Keyblade and starts to slash the heartless as more show up. "Damn," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A blue haired female was at the other end of the beach "what good is there; I could not save those important," said the female as the Keyblade vibrates "what are you trying to tell me?" she asked.

Ven, Terra," she said to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto finished off the heartless and head to his destination. He gets to a hut and sees a blue haired female being attack whose is putting up little resistance. All she is doing is blocking causing Naruto tio furrow his brows.

Rasengan," he shouted as he destroys one of the heartless. Naruto pulls out his Keyblade and start to rush the heartless.

Taking them out his walks to the Blue haired master "how do you have a Keyblade?" asked the Master.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze. I got this blade when my world was attacked," said Naruto.

Naruto looks at the female master "what is worng; you are not the master I was told about," said Naruto.

"What do you know?" she asked. "What do you know about losing your friends because you were too weak," she said.

Naruto glares at her "hundreds," said Naruto. "That is how many off my comrades and friend died in Fourth Great Ninja World War. However none have been forgotten by me and those who survived," said Naruto.

Aqua stands up "how dare you; you know nothing," she shouted as she summoned her Keyblade.

Play 13 struggle

"Very well," said Naruto as he summons his kingdom key.

The two glare at each other

Mission: Defeat Master Aqua to show your resolve.

**Aqua jumps up "let see you handle this," she said. **

**Naruto jumps clashing in mid area. He grabs her and throws her.**

"**Not bad," she said.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto disappears hating her several time but his finishing blow is cancel with a Keyblade uppercut.

"Heal," said Aqua as she recover some health.

Naruto goes through hand seal "water style: Water Dragon Jutsu," he said

"Protega ," said Aqua as a barrier surround her blocking the attack.

**She throws her Keyblade but it is grabbed by Naruto who charges her hitting her with both Keyblade sending her in the air.**

**"This boy is strong," said Aqua as the Keyblade is summoned to her hand as she lands.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto reappears behind her disarming her while place his weapon on her neck "yield," said Naruto.

"Why; why do you fight so hard?" asked Aqua as she is trying to come to term with her loss.

"I believe that you become strong when you protect others," said Naruto. "you have lost that purpose; you have lost you heart," said Naruto. He hands her a three pronged kunai "when you are ready to talk throw this on the ground," said the blond.

Aqua sighs "who sent you?" she asked.

"You heart sent me an requests to free you," said Naruto.

"Tell me; how many times has a person trying to kill you just being alive?" asked Naruto.

"None till I fought the Unversed," she said

"Five hundred before my four birthdays," said Naruto. "I never let it consume me and I aspired to be recognized as me and to save people," said Naruto.

"Are you ready to do what need to be done?" asked Naruto.

Aqua smiles "yes," Aqua exclaimed as she started to glow and a heart flies into her and she disappears.

Naruto smiles and disappears in a yellow flash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Aqua next to opening her eyes also. "Welcome back Master Aqua," said Yen Sid.

"Master Ye n Sid; I am sorry for letting you down. I am ready to help the worlds," she said.

Naruto looks at her "Master Aqua; I would be honored if you travelled with me since the jounerny is better with more people.

"I don't know after all I have done," she said. "You will help me?" she asked.

Naruto smiled "yes with Master Yen Sid permission," said Naruto.

"That is a great idea since the Keyblade needs champion to fight Master Xehanort and his puppets," said Sid.

Aqua growl "I will bring him to justice for all the damage he has done," said Aqua.

"We will take our leave," said Naruto.

The two warrior leave the tower and head to another world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the World the never was a man with a eye patch and black hair was sitting on a chair "so he has found one of the fomor Keyblade warriors," he sai surf like voice.

"Braig; it is not just an warrior but the blue haired master you faced," said a old voice as Xehanort is seen.

"I always wanted a rematch against her," he said.

"You will have to wait," said a blue haired man.

"Isa," said the man.

"He shall feel the moon's fury," said Isa.

"We shall not strike yet. I want to start the wr soon before they get more allies," said Xehanort.

Why wait," said Braig.

"We must get them all together so we can finish them off at once," said Xehanort. "Dismissed" said the old master.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

A/N: Naruto now has a party member.


End file.
